


Lavender

by ObliviatedDream



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviatedDream/pseuds/ObliviatedDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While cleaning his room one day, Ponyboy comes across something that brings back happy memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> First work I've ever posted online. I thought you all might like it here instead of in my notebook for another year.

Our house has always looked run down and messy. Darry did most of the cleaning, except for the room Soda and I shared --that was my job. I'd stack books upon books and clear away papers as Soda watched, making comments like, "Ya missed a spot" or, "Can ya move any slower?" I'd casually roll my eyes and move on, but one day, something stopped me. I walked into our untidy room and was suddenly assaulted by a sweet, flowery scent. It was familiar and brought a sense of comfort. I couldn't tell what it was or where it came from, though. At first, I thought it might've been something of Sandy's but she moved away quite a while back. It couldn't have been anything else from a girl, none of them ever came around anymore. 

As I moved books and shelves around, I found a crack in the wall. The scent was stronger here and I could see purple buds of the source.  _Lavender_ , I thought.

"Hey, Soda," I called. "Get in here."

Soda ran into the room. "What's the matter, Pony?"

I pointed to the crack, then pulled a bit of the lavender from it. "I found this. Wonder how long it's been growin' here..."

"I knew there was somethin' familiar about that smell."

"Whadd'ya mean?"

Soda's usually bright eyes were misted over when I looked up at him. "Soda...?

"Mom used to wear lavender perfume, remember?"

Yeah, I remembered. Mom would wear it all the time. I'd always feel safe every time I smelled it; I could remember her loving embrace. She would always comfort me after a nightmare or after one our gang got seriously injured.

Suddenly I was in Soda's arms. He was holding me tight, and I realized that we were gonna be okay. We'd all end up okay. 

"We'll be fine, Soda. They're watching over us."

"Think so?"

"This has to be a sign from mom."

"...Yeah, I guess you're right."

Soda returned to his old, perky self and I was left thinking about the lavender.  _We'll be perfectly fine. Things'll turn up soon._

 

 


End file.
